


好疼的背带裤

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: *单恋联盟的售后，时间接上一篇





	好疼的背带裤

**Author's Note:**

> *单恋联盟的售后，时间接上一篇

这回权顺荣的航班比金珉奎早上三天，那天关于丁字裤的玩笑开完，虽然金珉奎表面上没什么过激反应，在床上却吝啬到吻都只给一枚，他气鼓鼓地对上一张故作纯良的笑脸：“哥，怎么了？”

今天他要回国，金珉奎一大早就去秀场，醒来却连平时惯例的早餐都没给准备。

权顺荣气鼓鼓。

/  
金珉奎笑嘻嘻。

难道现在是在玩愤怒的小鸟吗，他哥哥上挑的眼睛挤成两条线，亮亮的瞳仁儿要借着不讲理的气韵跳出来，肉感十足的嘴唇撅得很高，他忍不住伸出手去拨。

“我给哥摸摸好不好？”，金珉奎舔了下虎牙换上一副讨好的表情，权顺荣来机场前还专门找他兴师问罪，穿的很是可爱。上次相熟的设计师送的背带裤是金珉奎的尺码，被权顺荣拿过来穿有点大，歪歪叠在脑袋上的贝雷帽也是他的，裤脚松松挽起像学画画的小学生。

不行，权顺荣头甩的像拨浪鼓。

“那我给哥哥舔舔好不好？”，一长排试衣间最里面的一间，还没换衣服的高个儿模特束手无策。

“不！行！”

“要你——”

“要你插进来…到里面、到最里面，然后、然后动一动……”，现在工作人员都还没到位，面前的人也知道这场合除了他们俩没人听得懂韩语，索性连音量都不放低，咬着自己的手指模拟起交合的动作钓得起劲，进进出出的指节被他自己搅的满是涎水。

没办法了，都到这种地步，就算他金珉奎再拒绝，权顺荣也还有一百零一种方法让他从人类变成野兽，不过要命的的是这场地是临时搭建的，试衣间也简陋到只有一片灰色的门帘遮住三分之二的视野，草率的轻薄布料，有人走过就会飘起来。

那就趁现在没有什么人吧，金珉奎咬咬牙抱上去，注意力被迫一分为二，高度紧张的性爱也许真的更加刺激，按部就班的抚摸都洒了辛辣的香料，让人上火般头脑发热。

往衣服内里探索的时候他才明白这条背带裤设计的妙处——虽然应该不是设计师的本意：裤管两侧的拉链贴着腰线一路开到脚踝，背带的纽扣解开拉下一半，手感熨帖的两团臀肉就正正好好把在手心。

“哥是不是…穿这个来是不是故意的……”，金珉奎没打招呼，把权顺荣已经濡湿一小片的内裤蜕下来，手指探进去是意料之中的湿软，果然什么的时候都不打无准备之仗，被他用胳膊把着腿抽起身来的姿势更门户大开，为了调整施力点还反复颠了几下，于是穴口的润滑剂合着肠液淌下来，滴到地板上的声音让权顺荣瞬间就红了脸。

“哥是要这样插进去吗？”，金珉奎倒是分毫不让，他声音比权顺荣还大，像是要进行有电视直播的采访，该死的播音调字正腔圆，两根手指杵进去不动，非要等一个更占上风的回答才肯罢休。

“不是…不、要你的、那个…”，手勉强抓住椅子的边缘稳住下盘，权顺荣抖得话都说不清，论体力他当然比不过这个弟弟，只好用力捏他薄薄衬衫下的乳头来泄愤。

难道现在是在玩愤怒的小鸟吗，他哥哥上挑的眼睛挤成两条线，亮亮的瞳仁儿要借着不讲理的气韵跳出来，肉感十足的嘴唇撅得很高，他忍不住伸出手去拨。

金珉奎又笑嘻嘻。

/  
高跟鞋敲打地面的声音很响，不知道是哪位心急的小姐在找人，手表的时间快指向来不及，权顺荣却还在揉搓他一会要换上好几套披挂的胸膛，背带裤原来这么好用，金珉奎单手就能给不听话的小手别到背后绑在一起。

“哥，真的要来不及了。”，第一次做这么赶时间的爱，工作人员来了之后难度更加一级，金珉奎却突然想到扳回一局的好办法。

隔着一纸薄薄的门帘，有别扭的英语腔喊着金珉奎的名字，权顺荣被逼近的陌生人吓得停滞动作，金珉奎却笑得好整以暇：“哥”

“还要我‘到里面’的话”

“叫声老公来听听。”

什么，迷惑、羞耻和害怕嗡嗡蜂鸣打成一杯怪味果汁，权顺荣咽了咽口水，金珉奎的声音现在也太大了点——

“金珉奎先生？”

外面已经辨认出金珉奎的声音，纷乱的敲打停下来，要是再往下垂垂视线，就能看到助理小姐的高跟鞋。

“不好意思，我在打电话”，金珉奎答得从善如流，权顺荣手被绑住没法动作，只能睁着眼睛瞪他，坏心的弟弟这时开始猛劲的攻击，腰力尚好，一下一下都戳到最受不了的地方，明明有人在了却不肯帮他捂嘴巴，无法自持的破碎嘤咛掉出喉咙，金珉奎却还没打算帮帮他，只是笑意更浓地大声重复。

“叫、老、公”

“乖”，他俯下身来吻哥哥怒气冲冲的眼睛，外面在提醒上场时间快到了，金珉奎边加重力道边回答：“我马上就过去。”

“哥哥乖嘛——”

“想让我‘到最里面…动一动’的不还是哥哥嘛”，他发狠地往一个地方施加力量，滴滴答答的体液还在往地板上滴，权顺荣的手背被带子磨的好痒，为了控制喘叫咬住的下嘴唇快要被折腾到破皮，门外的脚步声主人越来越复杂，甚至已经有人进到隔壁，衣架互相撞击的声音听得清清楚楚。

“叫老公”，才不管外面又没有人，金珉奎今天就是铁了心的要听上一句权顺荣平时怎么也不肯讲的称呼，身下的抽插大力且迅疾，这危机四伏的场所权顺荣手无寸铁，只能抖着顺了他的意。

“呜……老公…”

“这才乖嘛”，在陌生语言的场界金珉奎放开了说荤话：“现在进到最里面了吗？”

“是不是还没有到？”

“哈…哥不跟我讲我怎么知道有没有做得好呢？”

“如果可以了的话、嗯…哥夸夸我嘛……”

“够深了吗？嗯？已经、已经顶到哪里了哥哥告诉我嘛……”，语气像是在打电话问候老友，内容却下流到惹人掩面，权顺荣被这一通搞的浑身发软发烫，他对自己此行的评价已经写下：

追悔莫及。

“有到最喜欢的那个…呼、那个地方吗”

“我一动哥就要尖叫的那个地方…”

“够、够了……你，帮我……”

“哥又不乖了！刚才叫的什么都忘记了……”，越来越嘈杂的试衣间听起来十分不妙，权顺荣决定先认输投降。

“老公…够、够了，好深……”

“顺荣好、好喜欢…”

“喜、喜欢老公”

“喜欢什么”

“…喜欢、喜欢老公操我”

金珉奎这才算闹够给他捂上嘴，放权顺荣低低叫了一会儿，在快感的临界把他放到椅子上，手口并用地解决掉最后一击，再站起身来不由分说地把自己的性器塞到嫣红的小嘴里，权顺荣被折腾得含都含不住，整理好衣服走出去的时候狼狈得要死。

/  
“那个，权老师……”，现在的小孩儿怎么总喜欢瞎叫老师，手腕还有点痛，权顺荣在心里翻了个白眼给新来的实习生，“怎么了吗？”

“你这里，好像被什么弄脏了”，权顺荣顺着那人的手指往下看，唰地红了脸。

/  
金珉奎，你给我等着。

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
